Le Lion et l'Ourson
by Sakisha
Summary: Un receuil de drabbles comme il en existe plein. Mais celui-ci est inédit ! C'est un receuil CrossAllen ! Venez voir, ne reculez donc pas, n'ayez pas peur, le maréchal Cross a aussi des facettes gentilles ! Peut-être...
1. Espagnol

Salut à tous ! Voilà ! Je reviens avec des drabbles ! Tous des _**Cross x Allen**_, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas le pairing et, ou qui le haïssent même, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, les amateurs et les curieux, venez ! Qui sait, grâce à mes œuvres (hum, hum…) peut-être commencerez-vous à l'aimer ! Il manque cruellement de fics de ces deux-là en français ! Je suis là pour réparer cette bévue !

Je suis néanmoins consciente et vous avertit que dans certains, les personnages sont un peu OC. Ce sont les risques du métier. u.u'

Disclaimer : On le sait, mais je le redis : rien n'est à moi ! Et je le dis une fois pour tous les drabbles ! Dans aucun, et je dis bien, _aucun_ d'entre eux, les personnages et l'univers de DGM de m'appartiennent ! Voilà.

Voilà, place au premier drabble. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. ^^

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du maréchal. Allen, couché sur le ventre sur le grand lit à baldaquin, son corps nu dissimulé d'un drap qui lui recouvrait à peine le bas de son dos, lisait tranquillement un livre trouvé sur la table de nuit.

En fait il ne le lisait que d'un œil et n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, son esprit étant plutôt tourné vers les souvenirs de l'heure précédente qui avait été somme toute, très très agréable.

Le maréchal Cross, allongé à ses côtés, somnolait tranquillement, les mains derrière la tête.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations et des pages que l'on tournait brisait le silence confortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce. L'«après» n'avait rien de spécial entre eux, simplement le fait de rester ensemble leur suffisait. Pas besoin de discours, de promesses, de déclarations. Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et ce qu'ils partageaient était amplement suffisant pour se comprendre. Pas besoin de parler pendant des heures pour essayer de mettre des mots sur des sentiments qu'eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas vraiment à cerner. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était doué pour les grandes déclarations.

Un mot doux de temps à autre suffisait.

L'aîné ouvrit un œil légèrement ensommeillé et se tourna vers Allen, veillant à ne pas faire glisser la couverture qui recouvrait à peine son frêle corps d'adolescent. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et regarda le livre par-dessus son épaule.

- ….tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmmh…fit Allen en frissonnant au contact du souffle chaud de son mentor qui lui caressait la nuque.

Ce dernier sourit, et remonta d'une main la couverture sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne froid.

- Non, pas un traître mot, répondit-il.

- M'étonne pas, c'est un bouquin compliqué. Et en plus c'est même pas de l'anglais…

Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise et regarda à nouveau le livre. En effet, ce n'était même pas écrit dans la langue de Shakespeare. Cela ressemblait vaguement à de l'italien…ou de l'espagnol, il n'en savait rien. Il rit de sa propre bêtise, et durant un instant, son rire claire envahi la pièce, résonnant aux oreilles de son amant.

- Vous avez des livres compliqués, maître, sourit-il.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il parle, fit remarquer Cross.

- En effet. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- De la position de l'église par rapport aux pratiques hérétiques, comme la magie ou les rituels.

- Je confirme. Un livre compliqué.

- Pour un gamin comme toi, oui.

Allen sourit face à l'attaque de son maître. Il aimait bien le traiter de gamin. Dans beaucoup de domaine. Il avait prit l'habitude. Depuis le temps, il devait le dire sans même y penser.

- Et vous maître, vous arrivez à le lire ?

- Bien sûr.

- De quelle langue s'agit-t-il ?

- Tu n'arrive même pas à voir ça ? demanda Cross en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne suis qu'un gamin, rit Allen, content de pouvoir lui renvoyer sa réplique.

- Ouais, mais tout de même, si après tout le temps que tu as passé avec moi à voyager tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaitre une langue…

Le jeune exorciste se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'à l'époque où ils voyageaient ensemble, il se préoccupait plus de survivre et gagner de l'argent qu'autre chose.

- C'est de l'espagnol.

- Oh, je vois…dites-moi, combien de langues connaissez-vous ?

- Quelques-unes…

Il se pencha un peu plus pour regarder le livre et quelques mèches de cheveux de feu dégringolèrent sur l'épaule nue en dessous de lui. Le plus jeune en profita pour se lover contre lui.

- C'est de l'espagnol, conclu-t-il.

- Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

- J'ai que ça à faire tiens...

- Allez, insista Allen.

Le roux roula les yeux puis sembla réfléchit un instant. Il sourit largement.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais t'apprendre puisque tu y tiens.

- Oui !

- Bon. Je vais t'apprendre…UNE phrase, qui te permettra de survivre si tu vas en Espagne.

Allen ouvrit les yeux ronds. Comment ça _une seule_ _phrase_ ? Hmm, il s'agissait de son maître, il ne fallait plus s'étonner de rien.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien, alors retiens-la bien : _Buenas noches señora. ¿ Es que usted y su hermosos pechos aceptaría acomodar mi para esta noche?_

- Woah…. souffla Allen, impressionné par l'accent impeccable de son mentor. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Grâce à ça, tu auras un toit, c'est suffisant non ?

- Mouais…

Il restait septique.

Quelque mois plus tard, en revenant de mission en Espagne, le jeune maudit avait des énormes ecchymoses en forme de main sur les deux joues. Lavi, après s'être bien moqué de lui, lui demanda des explications et Allen lui expliqua qu'après avoir été baladé par des akumas sur plusieurs kilomètres, s'était perdu et était arrivé en pleine nuit dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il avait voulu essayer la phrase que son maitre lui avait conseillée.

- Quelle phrase ?

Allen la lui dit et du la répéter plusieurs fois à cause de son accent misérable. Lavi éclata de rire.

- Tu t'es bien fait avoir mon pauvre Allen ! Hahahaha~ !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ta phrase elle signifie en gros « Bonsoir chère Madame, est-ce que vous et votre magnifique poitrine accepteriez-vous de m'héberger pour cette nuit ? » ! Il t'a eu !

- …..

_Maître, vous êtes mort._

* * *

N'oubliez pas : ce couple est rare, encouragez donc l'auteur !

PS : Spéciale dédicace à Mélissa qui m'a donné la traduction en espagnol de la fameuse phrase ! XD Merci mille fois !


	2. Cheveux

Voilà le second drabble ! Il est plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^ La fin me parait étrange mais toutes mes correctrices/lectices ont dit que non alors j'espère que c'est bon. XD

Un immense merci à toute celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et mise en favoris ou en alerte (parfois les deux), ça m'a fais _**immensément plaisir **_! Merci beaucoup ! ça me motive beaucoup à continuer !

Un spécial merci à Chibikitsu (je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP, excuse-moi, désolée mais ça bug. ^^'' pour te répondre : oui, j'avais reçu ta réponse sans problème, et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, je t'adore~ !) ^w^, ainsi qu'à Voracity666, uzuchi et tenshihouou !

...Il fallait que j'en fasse un sur ces cheveux. Obligée. XD /grosse fétichiste/

* * *

Allen aimait beaucoup les cheveux de son maître.

La première fois qu'il les avait vus, il s'était vaguement dit qu'une coiffure pareille ne pouvait pas exister, et il s'était demandé comment son mentor faisait pour arriver à ce résultat.

La réponse avait été toute simple, il ne les coiffait pas. Il leur donnait un coup de peigne le matin pour les démêler et les laissait tel quel. Ensuite, ils étaient libres d'aller à leur guise du côté qui leur plaisait.

Le plus étonnant était que cela offrait un tableau tout à fait extraordinaire. Allen aimait beaucoup s'amuser à les regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était fascinant comme si ils avaient leur vie propre. Avec un simple mouvement de l'épaule, une mèche saillante disparaissait, engloutie par la masse écarlate et deux autres petites qui pointaient dans deux directions opposées prenaient sa place. Et lorsqu'il remettait une mèche derrière son oreille, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait à nouveau de ressortir mais par l'autre côté.

Il s'était même surpris à les comparer à des animaux sauvages que son maître ne se fatiguait plus à essayer de dresser. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Il était vrai que ses cheveux tenaient plus de la crinière qu'autre chose. Cela accentuait le côté rebelle et sauvage qui caractérisait le maréchal. Il ressemblait à un fauve. Inspirant à la fois la crainte et le respect.

Il aimait leur couleur aussi. Un orange foncé, qui tirait sur le rouge vif et qui descendait en cascade le long de son dos. Il n'avait jamais vu d'hommes porter les cheveux aussi longs, mais bizarrement, cela ne faisait que renforcer sa virilité, chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre l'adolescent ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'attraper une mèche vermeille et de jouer avec pendant des heures admirant ses reflets, appréciant la texture… Ils étaient doux par endroits et rêches par d'autres…

Et surtout, quand ils dormaient et qu'ils venaient lui chatouiller le visage, il enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaule de son mentor et les laissait l'envelopper doucement. C'était une délicieuse étreinte, comme si lorsque son maître ne le serrait pas contre lui, sa chevelure l'enveloppait en une attitude protectrice.

Il se sentait toujours à l'abri lorsqu'il était avec ce fauve si dangereux. _Son_ fauve. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

C'était gnangnan ? Mignon ? Débile ? Dites-moi !


	3. Piercing

Hello les gens voilà le troisième ! Je le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu, vu qu'il me semble que le deux a rencontré de petit problèmes. O_o'' Un coup me disait qu'il était là et un coup non ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Enfin bref, voilà le troisième, en espérant que celui se poste sans poser de problèmes !

Que le Cross/Allen domine le monde ! Muahahahaha ! /sort/

Enjoy !

* * *

_Parfois, Allen trouvait vraiment son maître étrange…_

-….maître, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

L'aîné tourna les yeux vers son disciple, rencontrant les yeux consternés de celui-ci.

- Einh ?

- Euh…comment dire…? hésita Allen qui était déjà sidéré que son mentor ne comprenne pas de quoi il parlait. Qu'est ce que vous chercher, avec votre doigt dans votre bouche comme ça ? Depuis dix minutes…

Il y eu un court silence, puis Cross retira son index d'entre ses lèvres et se racla la gorge.

- Je cherchais à savoir si le trou était toujours là…

- Pardon !

Le maréchal soupira et sembla réfléchir un instant à la manière de lui expliquer de quoi il parlait. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et désigna son oreille à Allen.

- Tu avais remarqué que j'avais des piercings. J'en ai quatre à l'oreille droite et cinq à la gauche.

Allen acquiesça.

- Je m'en étais aussi fais un au sourcil, mais je l'ai laissé tomber il y a longtemps parce qu'il me dérangeait, et un à la langue…

Le cœur du jeune exorciste fit un bond et il retint un énorme sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

- …j'étais en train de vérifier si le trou était toujours là ou s'il s'était rebouché.

Allen plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher le rictus pervers qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Un piercing à la langue ! Wouah ! Un millier d'images tout aussi érotiques les unes que les autres assaillaient son esprit. Déjà que son maître arrivait à faire des choses tout bonnement incroyables avec sa langue, alors…avec un piercing en plus ! Voilà qui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons ! Il se sentit soudainement excité comme une puce.

- Et alors ? Il est toujours là !

- J'en sais rien, 'faudrait que je retrouve l'anneau qui va avec.

- Où est-ce que vous l'avez mis ?

- Sûrement dans la boîte qui est dans…dis-moi abruti de disciple...je te trouve bien intéressé tout à coup.

- Ah, euh non, ça n'a aucun rapport, je vous assure !

Le maréchal sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa poche.

- T'as des étoiles dans les yeux.

- M-même pas !

- Tu deviens pervers.

- Pas du tout !

Le roux sourit et alluma sa cigarette.

- Si je le retrouve, je te ferais signe, compte sur moi.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! s'écria Allen, rouge de honte.

.-' ^`-.

Quelques jours plus tard, en sortant de la cafétéria, Allen discutait avec le jeune Bookman de leurs problèmes de couple.

- Je t'assure Lavi, il m'a harcelé encore pendant au moins quinze minutes pour que je lui avoue que j'avais envie qu'il retrouve son piercing.

- Mais c'est le cas non ? Enfin bon, je te comprends, moi j'aimerai bien que Yuu en ai un, cela pimenterait nos ébats. Mais il n'est pas très ouvert à ce genre de propositions…

- Tu m'étonne… le jour ou Kanda acceptera un accessoire quelconque, Leverrier se teindra en blond.

Le Bookman pouffa.

- Autant dire jamais !

L'instant d'après, ils croisèrent Lenalee qui courrait dans leur direction et qui semblait très pressée.

- Lenalee ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? appela Lavi.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Oh, je dois aller voir mon frère en urgence ! Hier, en triant ses affaires il a confondu le sucre qu'il met habituellement dans son café et une poudre de teinture express pour cheveux ! J'en ai mis dans le café de tout le monde ce matin et ils sont tous devenu blond ! Même l'inspecteur Leverrier ! C'est la catastrophe ! Il doit immédiatement trouver un antidote !

Et elle disparu dans un couloir adjacent en criant « Grand frèèèèère ! Où es-tu ? Cesse de te cacher ! », laissant un Lavi et un Allen statufiés au milieu du chemin.

Il y eu un silence, puis ils échangèrent un regard et Lavi eu un sourire hésitant.

- Bon…je crois que je vais aller voir Yuu et lui reparler de mon idée des menottes…vu qu'apparemment c'est la journée des miracles.

Il le salua et se précipita vers la chambre de son ténébreux amant. Resté seul, le maudit décida d'aller prendre un troisième dessert et retourna à la cafétéria. Il commanda une énorme crème chocolat-chantilly avec du coulis de cerise et s'installa pour manger.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il aperçu son maître passer devant le réfectoire aux côtés du maréchal Tiedoll. Ce dernier du sentir son regard car il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Allen lui renvoya son signe en enfournant une énième cuillère de chantilly dans sa bouche. Le maître de Kanda et Marie était vraiment étrange, mais bien gentil au fond.

Il croisa le regard de son maître qui s'était arrêté et le vit faire un signe à son collègue pour lui intimer de partir sans lui. Il regarda ensuite Allen avec envie et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec une expression libidineuse. Le symbiotique failli avaler de travers en voyant quelque chose briller sur sa langue. Il avala rapidement encore 3 cuillères de chocolat et se précipita vers l'entrée, son maître étant en train de s'éloigner.

Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et l'attrapa par la manche, celui-ci prit un air surprit, comme si il était étonné de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, stupide apprenti ?

Allen sourit et regarda des deux côtés. Personne à l'horizon. Parfait.

Il poussa son maître contre le mur, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait dans un endroit aussi fréquenté, le danger ne rendit le baiser que plus excitant, et Allen sentit clairement le bout de métal froid contre sa langue. Il frissonna de plaisir anticipé…

- Vous l'avez retrouvé…constata-t-il, haletant, après qu'ils se soient détachés.

- Il faut croire que c'est le jour des miracles…

- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, rit- Allen. Mais dites-moi, il ne vous fait pas mal ? Après tout ce temps…

- Allons vérifier dans un lieu plus tranquille, si tu veux bien, chuchota Cross en ouvrant la pièce vide juste à côté.

_Parfois, Allen trouvait son maître étrange. C'était certain, il l'était. Et c'était génial._

* * *

J'aime particulièrement celui-là, et vous ? XD


	4. Jalousie

Me revoilà et le voilà enfin ! Oui, le nouveau drabble ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le voici, le voilà, devant vous, sous vos yeux ! Vous n'avez qu''à descendre un peu la page et vous pourrez le lire ! Miracle !

Celui-ci est plus court que le précédent, mais j'en posterai un autre sous peu, pour compenser.

Le thème de celui-ci est la jalousie. -w- Eh oui, et après tout, il y a de quoi !

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews et mis en favoris ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour continuer ! èwé Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, parfois j'oublie à qui j'ai répondu et j'ai peur d'envoyer 2 réponses ! (je sais, c'est pitoyable…)

À Chibikitsu : as-tu reçu mon message ? O_o' il me semble que ff . net déconne grandement ! (et mon hotmail vient à peine de se rétablir, je peux enfin écrire à nouveau des mails sans que mon clavier ne se bloque !). Sinon, je te le redis, j'avais parfaitement reçu ton dernier message pour ma fic de Pandora Hearts. Je comptais y répondre assez vite, le temps de terminer mon chapitre, mais tout à été retardé alors…^^' Encore désolée. (PS : désolée de t'avoir choquée avec le Yuvi dans le chapitre précédent ! XD).

* * *

Elle était grande, mince, blonde, bien proportionnée, forte et intelligente.

Elle avait tout pour plaire. C'était normal qu'il lui coure après.

Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie.

Son maître était quelqu'un d'indépendant, de libre, qui faisait tout ce qui lui plaisait, quand ça lui plaisait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il le savait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser…

_Il est à moi. _

Elle l'avait repoussé maintes et maintes fois. Et il revenait toujours à la charge. Au final, c'était à se demander s'il persistait par fierté ou si elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Allen priait pour que ce soit la première option. Et pour qu'elle ne change jamais d'avis. Qu'elle continue à résister sans jamais le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait.

_Il est à moi. _

Avait-elle déjà senti son regard sur elle ? Ce regard de mise en garde «Ne le touchez pas, il m'appartient. Il ne le sait pas, mais il m'appartient.»… Savait-elle qu'entre eux, il y avait plus que la relation maître/disciple qu'ils affichaient en public ? L'avait-elle senti ?

_« Vous êtes à moi… »_

Il savait très bien que son maître lui rirait au nez s'il le lui disait en face. Il rirait et irait se taper la première fille venue rien que pour lui prouver le contraire. Il devait donc faire attention à ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

À aucun prix.

Même si cela devait le faire souffrir.

Même si il devait se taire et ne jamais lui dire ses sentiments en face, pour ne pas qu'il fuie.

Qu'il s'échappe, et qu'il parte, loin.

Loin de lui.

Il ne renoncerait à aucun prix.

Jamais.

_« Vous êtes à moi…»_ murmure-t-il à chaque fois qu'il le voit converser avec elle. _« …rien qu'à moi. »_

* * *

Et voilà, alors ? Avez-vous su ressentir l'envie de meurtre à la hache qui se dégageait de notre Allen ? XD Enfin, ça c'est mon interprétation… et la vôtre ?


	5. Prénom

Voici comme promis le second. Rapidement.

Bon, uhm, je préviens, Cross est un peu OC (plus que d'habitude ? -.-'). Sinon, j'ai pris plusieurs libertés en inventant des choses complètement délirantes/débiles ! XD Peut-être trouverez-vous ça idiot, peut-être aimerez-vous ! Dans tous les cas, dites le moi !

Perso, j'aime le thème mais je trouve ça cucul à la relecture… s'il vous plait, rassurez-moi ! XD

* * *

_«….et en raison de problèmes administratifs imprévus, et suite à la perte de plusieurs documents relatifs à cette mission, je ne peux pas non plus vous envoyer le rapport demandé dans les délais prévus._

_Je m'engage à rattraper le travail dans les plus brefs délais._

_Avec toutes mes excuses les plus sincères._

_**C**__ross. »_

Il souligna sa signature d'un geste élégant de la main et se relu une dernière fois, content de lui-même. Puis il posa le papier sur la petite table et se leva pour aller chercher une enveloppe.

Allen, assit sur le canapé en face, prit la lettre d'excuse et la lu à son tour.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont gober ça ? demanda-t-il sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

- Non. Mais ils ne pourront pas dire que je ne me suis pas excusé au moins.

Le maréchal se rassit dans le fauteuil rembourré du salon personnel des maréchaux et reprit le papier que son disciple lui tendait. Il le plia en trois et le glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il referma soigneusement avant de la reposer sur la table.

- Une bonne chose de faite, soupira-t-il.

Il y eu un silence, puis…

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi vous ne signez jamais avec votre prénom ? Vous mettez seulement le nom de famille.

- 'Pas tes oignons, répondit Cross en débouchant la bouteille de vin qui lui faisait face.

- Vous avez jamais trouvé d'écriture assez classe pour le mettre bien en valeur ? ironisa-t-il.

- 'Faudrait déjà pouvoir le mettre en valeur…marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

Cross soupira profondément et se versa un verre.

- Le fait est-mon cher petit _idiot_ de disciple, que tout le monde n'est peut-être pas comme toi, satisfait du prénom qui lui a été octroyé.

Allen écarquilla les yeux, surprit.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous n'aimez pas votre prénom ?

- Oh, mais c'est qu'en fait tu as un semblant de matière grise, tu comprends ce que les gens disent … Je suis impressionné.

- Mais pourquoi ? enchaîna Allen en ignorant le sarcasme.

- Laisse tomber je te dis.

- Non, ça m'intéresse.

- Dans ce cas, attends-toi à une grande déception.

Allen fit la moue un instant devant la mauvaise foi de son mentor, puis eu une idée. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin hors de prix et la serra contre lui.

- Si vous voulez vous resservir, vous me répondez !

Cross haussa un sourcil.

- Non mais t'as quel âge ?

- Juste l'âge qu'il faut pour pouvoir encore faire ça, sourit l'adolescent.

Un nouveau profond soupir. Son maître sembla hésiter, puis il regarda la bouteille, puis son verre déjà vide et se résigna. L'appel de l'alcool de marque était plus fort que tout.

- Non, je n'aime pas mon prénom. En fait, je le déteste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'aime pas. Un point c'est tout ! Maintenant, donne la bouteille.

- Sûrement pas ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Chaque enfant devrait apprécier le prénom que ses parents on choisi pour lui !

Et là, à sa grande surprise, Cross éclata de rire.

- « Que ses parents on choisi » tu dis ! Si tu savais l'histoire qu'a le mien ! Pour faire court, il avait été décidé que ce serait mon père qui choisirait le prénom, mais il y avait pas du tout réfléchit, et le jour de ma naissance, il a été fêter l'évènement très tard avec des amis, et il est revenu au petit matin. Là, toute la famille l'attendait et lui a demandé quel prénom il avait choisi pour son fils, et il s'est retrouvé comme un con, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Comme il était bourré, il a regardé autours de lui pour vite trouver une idée et il a vu le calendrier. C'était la Sainte-Maria ce jour là. Il a juste rajouté un « n », cet abruti !

Il finit sa phrase dans une expression de mépris profond et se sortit une cigarette.

- Voilà, tu sais maintenant, alors file la bouteille ! dit-il en tendant la main vers Allen.

Ce dernier la lui rendit en silence et se réinstalla sur le canapé, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Après quelques minutes, il déclara :

- Je ne trouve pas votre prénom laid, bien au contraire.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Allen enchaina.

- Il est beau et sonne bien. Il coule sur la langue et il a une belle intonation. Très forte. Il inspire…je sais pas…quelque chose de puissant et…doux _._Il vous correspond parfaitement. _Marian._

Il avait soufflé le prénom, presque susurré. Les yeux fermés, comme si il le dégustait.

Le roux ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire durant un instant. La petite démonstration que venait de lui faire son disciple l'avait sidéré. Il se reprit rapidement et un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

- « Doux » ? Tu trouve vraiment que j'inspire la douceur ? _Toi_ ?

- Je suis certain qu'au fond, tout au fond de vous, si on cherche bien, vous avez une facette gentille. Enfin, bien sûr, si on creuse très très très profond…

- Crétin.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et regarda dans le vague, les yeux rieurs.

- Dans ce cas je suis tranquille. Personne n'est assez fou pour aller creuser aussi loin.

- Vous parler comme si personne ne valait la peine que vous vous ouvriez à lui.

- Je suis comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Arrête de m'énerver, grogna Cross.

Allen sourit doucement et se leva pour aller se poster devant lui. Il prit le verre de vin de l'accoudoir et le reposa sur la table, puis il s'assit sur les genoux de son amant.

- Moi je veux bien creuser.

- Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ?

- Oh, mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! rit l'adolescent, en penchant pour embrasser son mentor. Je creuserai à mon rythme…ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

Bon, mh. Je sais que c'est certainement pas réaliste, et j'espère qu'au fond, il aime son prénom. Moi je le trouve vraiment beau en tout cas… gardez en tête que ceci n'est que pure fiction. ^^' Pour l'histoire du « Sainte Maria » dites-vous qu'ils avaient un calendrier italien ! XD (même si je penche pour qu'il soit écossais !)(c'est ma nouvelle hypothèse de nationalité ! XD écossais ou irlandais ! qu'est-ce que vous en dites-vous ?)


	6. J'arrive

Me revoilà. Désolée de l'attente. Le nouveau drabble est là ! ^^

Cette fois-ci, le angst domine. Cross est malheureusement bel et bien mort, mais le héro du drabble est Allen. Il est court mais je l'aime beaucoup et ma beta lectrice m'a dit qu'il était superbe, surtout avec une musique dramatique en arrière-fond ! XD Perso je me plais à la croire, aussi je vous conseille de vous mettre une musique bien dramatique…. (Histoire de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté). Mais qui sait, c'est court après tout, moi j'attends d'avoir justement d'autres avis !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le sang…

Les larmes…

Les cris…

La douleur…

Les morts…partout…

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il a déjà été tué depuis longtemps….disparu…à jamais…

Leur sang…à mes amis…

Mon sang qui n'arrête pas de couler…

Le Comte qui ricane…il est pourtant blessé lui aussi.

Mais je n'ai plus peur.

Car il est là, à mes côtés…

Ses longs cheveux roux flottent doucement autours de son visage. Il a le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'attend.

Et il me murmure des encouragements.

Je sais que c'est la fin. Sinon il ne serait pas là.

Je n'ai plus peur. Il est à mes côtés.

Dès que tout sera fini, il m'emmènera avec lui.

Loin…très loin.

Alors je peux bien faire encore un petit effort et me battre encore un moment.

Parmi le sang, les larmes, les cris, la douleur et les morts.

Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, comme il me l'a apprit.

Pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Puis on partira. Tous les deux.

Loin…très loin.

Et là-bas, tout sera bien. Parce qu'on sera ensemble.

Pour toujours.

On se sera plus séparés.

Plus jamais.

Il m'attend.

« J'arrive… »

* * *

Alors ? Angst ? Pas Angst ? Avez-vous aimé ? Avez-vous mis de la musique ou avez-vous eu la flemme ? XD (ou alors une confiance aveugle en moi ?).


	7. Lenalee 1

Lenalee entre en scène ! Wouh ! Je cite plein de gens cette fois (je remarque qu'ils sont assez absents dans les autres en fait ! XD je devrais arrêter de me focaliser que sur ces deux là… mais c'est si agréable ! XD)

Un milliard de mercis à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me rends ibncroyablement heureuse ! X3

* * *

Lenalee se déplaçait rapidement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation à la recherche de son frère. Celui-ci ayant encore fait des siennes avec ses potions s'était caché quelque part pour échapper au courroux de l'inspecteur Leverrier. Aussi, cela faisait près de trois heures qu'elle ouvrait les multiples portes du bâtiment avec chaque fois un espoir, suivit d'une intense déception.

Au départ elle les ouvrait à la volée en appelant « Grand-frèèèèère ! » mais après avoir surpris Marie qui sortait de la douche et Chao Ji qui « s'amusait » tout seul dans sa chambre, elle avait décidé de frapper avant d'entrer (après tout c'était plus poli…et plus prudent).

Elle commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à désespérer. Kanda l'avait engueulée un bon coup pour avoir osé le déranger et en plus elle s'était cassée la figure par terre en glissant sur une flaque d'un liquide blanchâtre et douteux.

Elle décida de terminer ce couloir et de retourner voir l'inspecteur en s'excusant. Elle commençait à en avoir plein ses super bottes pleines d'Innocence.

Elle allait frapper contre l'avant-avant-avant dernière porte, quand elle entendit un bruit ressemblant fort à un gémissement s'en échapper. Elle se figea.

Un nouveau son, un peu plus aigu cette fois s'en échappa.

- Allen ! murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix de son aimé.

En un réflexe purement féminin, elle colla son oreille à la porte. Malgré la mauvaise qualité du son (elle nota mentalement de frapper son frère pour avoir fait poser une porte aussi ridiculement épaisse), elle comprit très clairement l'appel qui retentit dans la pièce.

- Ah, maaîîître ! Je vous en priiie !

Là, un phénomène incroyable se produisit : les cellules grises portées disparues de la chinoise se mirent en marche, et après de terribles et inhabituels efforts, arrivèrent à cette conclusion : Allen était avec son maître, le maréchal Cross Marian !

Instinctivement, elle se pressa un peu plus fort contre la porte pour mieux entendre.

- Je vous en supplie maître ! Je ne peux plus attendre !

Elle se sentit rougir en entendant la supplique désespérée du maudit. D…de quoi parlait-t-il ?

- Je t'ai dis d'attendre, répondit la voix rauque du maréchal.

- Je n'en peux plus je vous dis ! J'en ai trop envie !

- Tu attendras encore un peu…

La jeune fille se tortilla contre la porte pour mieux entendre et dans l'espoir de passer au travers pour voir. Mais bon sang ! Que se passait-il là dedans ? Ce n'était pas possible…Allen Walker et le maréchal Cross !

- Maître, arrêtez de me faire languir !

- Tu es bien insolent aujourd'hui je trouve…

- Maître !

Les suppliques se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. La jeune chinoise ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de partir en courant ou celle de rester pour écouter.

- Maître !

- Je t'ai dis non !

C'était impossible qu'Allen aie une relation pareille avec son maître, pensa-t-elle en paniquant. Allen ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il était trop gentil, trop pur, trop-

- Maître ! Donnez-moi un chocolat ! Allez, soyez pas radin !

- Non je t'ai dis ! On me l'a offerte, cette boîte est à moi !

…..

Ah.

La jeune fille se recula doucement de la porte et se maudissant de sa bêtise. Elle s'était imaginé des choses impensables. Elle avait eu raison : jamais Allen, _son_ Allen ne ferait ça.

Honteuse et soulagée, elle s'éloigna en silence, repartant à la recherche de son frère.

.-o-.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, un grand silence régnait.

Le maréchal et Allen regardaient fixement la porte.

- Elle est partie ? demanda doucement Allen.

- Ouais. Elle est loin. Pfff…on lui a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le roux sourit à Allen, assit sur ses genoux.

- Bon, reprenons, maintenant que nous sommes seuls. Où en étions-nous…? Enlève-moi ce pantalon !

- À vos ordres ! répondit le plus jeune en se jetant sur les lèvres de son aîné.

Cross : 1 Lenalee : 0

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de review pour le dernier drabble. La qualité aurait-elle tant baissé ? Dites-moi !


	8. Conflit

Je me suis décidée à poster un autre de mes drabbles ! Ca fait un bail qu'il a été écrit mais je ne l'avais pas posté pour la bonne et simple raison que… j'avais oublié. ^^' Enfin, l'important est qu'il soit là et je suis particulièrement satisfaite de celui-ci ! Huhuhu ! (Bon c'est pas du GRAND art mais voilà quoi...-_-')

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

- Allen…tu te sens bien ? interrogea Lavi, inquiet.

- Oui, répondit sombrement le concerné. Pourquoi ?

- Euh…tu fais juste un peu peur…

- Ah ?

Lenalee hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Oui, on dirait que tu vas mordre le premier qui aura l'audace de t'adresser la parole.

- Oh…

Le jeune maudit baissa la tête, piteux. Oui, il était de très mauvaise humeur. À cause de son abruti de maître ! Ils s'étaient disputés la veille pour un sujet totalement stupide. Au départ c'était juste un désaccord puis ils avaient monté le ton, encore et encore et ça c'était fini en dispute de couple, où chacun reprochait un tas de choses à l'autre. Pitoyable. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés.

À présent il était midi et la résolution de l'adolescent d'aller vers lui et de s'excuser s'était envolée en fumée dès l'instant où il l'avait vu s'installer à côté de la maréchale Cloud et lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille.

Il avait serré nerveusement le poing à cette vue et venait de détruire les baguettes qu'il tenait, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

C'était de la pure provocation ! Il en était certain ! Sinon pourquoi se collerait-il autant à elle ? Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ! En plus, il ne l'avait pas draguée depuis que leur relation était devenue sérieuse. Était-il en train de rompre ? Allen eu soudain peur.

Non, il n'oserait pas. Pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre.

L'intéressé avait du sentir son regard dans son dos, car il se détourna de sa blonde collègue et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Allen se sentit transpercé par leur éclat narquois et le maréchal se détourna à nouveau de lui avec une œillade moqueuse.

Le maudit fulminait sur place. En plus de ça il se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Bon, ok, c'était lui qui avait engendré la dispute d'hier soir mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Il faillit se lever et aller s'énerver un bon coup après lui mais il se rendit compte qu'en faisant ça, il rentrerait totalement dans son jeu. Alors il décida de l'ignorer (même si « bouder » serait un terme plus approprié).

Puis il eu une brillante idée. Un sourire aguicheur étira ses jolies lèvres roses et il se tourna vers Lavi en papillonnant des yeux. Si son maître pouvait se tourner vers d'autres, alors lui aussi. Bien que l'idée de se servir de son ami ne l'enchanta guère. Enfin, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

- Lavi~ ?

Le roux se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, et faillit s'étrangler avec son saumon. Son ami avait toujours été séduisant, mais là, avec sa petite moue, ses joues toute roses et ses yeux brillants, c'était carrément criminel !

- O-oui Allen ?

Le plus jeune se colla à lui.

- Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ?

- Euh… non pourquoi ?

- On pourrait aller s'entrainer ensemble si tu veux bien ?

- Oui, d'accord !

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du Bookman. Et dire qu'il croyait qu'Allen ne s'intéressait pas à lui ! Mais soit dit en passant, sa technique de drague n'était franchement pas discrète.

Impatient, il proposa à Allen d'y aller tout de suite.

- Euh…eh bien, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Pourquoi attendre ? demanda le borgne en passant doucement sa main sur sa taille.

Allen frissonna. Ça marchait. Ça marchait même trop bien. Lavi était presque un peu trop réactif à son goût. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son maître et constata avec ravissement que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur la main inquisitrice du borgne.

Ça marchait ! Son envie de vengeance prit le dessus sur son dégoût de la situation et fit un effort : il posa sa main sur le torse de Lavi et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

- Laisse-moi finir mon plat et on y va, susurra-t-il.

- D'accord.

Quelques bouchées plus tard ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Allen évitant soigneusement le regard de son mentor.

Il venait de franchir la porte lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol dans un grand « SPLAF ». Il se retourna et vit Lavi étalé au milieu de la cafétéria qui venait de glisser sur une flaque de ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe au potiron (le plat du jour).

- Euh…Lavi ?

Il voulu rentrer à nouveau dans la salle pour aider son ami qui semblait bien pitoyable, mais une forme surgit devant lui et lui barra le passage. Il du reculer et entendit le gond de la porte se refermer d'un coup sec. Il leva les yeux.

- Maître ?

En une seconde il avait comprit.

- C'est VOUS qui avez balancé le bol de soupe sur le sol ! s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Un œil brillant de colère se posa sur lui et il fut plaqué contre le mur.

- Que croyais-tu faire abruti de disciple ? gronda-t-il.

Un frisson de terreur instinctif parcouru l'échine d'Allen.

- Euh…

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir le faire ?

Le plus jeune déglutit et décida de ne pas se laisser faire cette fois.

- Et vous alors ? s'écria-t-il. Vous faisiez quoi il y a pas 5 minutes !

- Je suis un adulte libre, je fais ce que je veux !

- Et moi j'ai beau ne pas être un adulte je suis une personne libre quand même !

- Rien du tout !

Le ton montait de plus en plus ils avaient tous les deux oublié que l'insonorisation du bâtiment laissait à désirer. Dans la cafétéria, leur dispute était parfaitement audible de tous.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à fricoter avec les roux idiots !

- Vous êtes aussi roux que je sache, non ! Et je me pose franchement des questions en ce qui concerne l'idiotie !

- Je ne te permets pas ! s'emporta Cross. Un peu de respect pour ton maître !

- Je ne dois aucun respect à un trompeur !

- De quoi !

Lavi pleurnichait, toujours étalé dans sa soupe.

- Je suis un roux idiot ?

Lenalee se pencha vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Mais non, mais non…

- Bouhooouuu…Alleeeeen !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûre ! assura-t-elle en lançant un regard à Kanda.

Les maréchaux aussi tendaient l'oreille. Tiedoll se raclait la gorge, gêné, Sokaro ricanait et Cloud essayait de faire comme si ne rien n'était.

- Ne venez pas la ramener alors que vous draguiez la maréchale Cloud y'a pas 2 minutes !

- Je la ramène si je veux ! Et toi, draguer n'est pas de ton âge !

- J'ai 17 ans !

- C'est ce que je dis !

- Je gère ma vie ! Merci ! Et vous, vous gérez la vôtre ! Retournez donc à la cafète' pour sauter l'autre blonde !

Un léger silence régna. Dans la cafétéria comme dans le couloir.

- Allen…souffla Cross, ébahi.

- Allez-y ! Je vous retiens pas ! Mais n'oubliez pas de tout le long ou vous copulerez avec qui vous avez passé vos nuit et gémit comme un dingue ces derniers mois !

- …...

Allen reprit son souffle, étonné de sa propre audace, puis reporta son regard sur son mentor et sursauta. Il était totalement figé, les yeux grands ouverts et – une fois n'est pas coutume – à court de mots. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait été trop loin. Jamais il n'avait osé une telle insolence envers son maître.

Après quelque instants Cross recommença à respirer et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte dans son dos.

Allen se ratatina contre le mur.

- Maréchale Cloud…

Cross ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour faire disparaitre sa collègue, puis se résigna et les rouvrit. Il se retourna.

- Cloud, nous discutons là, alors je te prierais de nous laisser seuls.

- Seuls ! railla la jeune femme. Votre sympathique dialogue n'est plus privé depuis longtemps ! Merci de nous en avoir fait profiter !

- Ne me dites pas que tout le monde a entendu ? demanda Allen d'une toute petite voix et rouge de honte.

- Oh si, et j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! s'écria-t-elle furibonde. Ici, personne ne veut vous entendre vous hurler dessus alors allez le faire ailleurs ! Et n'impliquez personne d'autre dans vos stupides conflits ! On ne veut pas y être mêlés, vous gérez votre relation comme vous le voulez ! Personnellement je ne veux pas de détails ! Alors arrangez-vous ensemble ! Ah, franchement, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

- Euh…Cloud, du calme, nous ne-

- Rien du tout ! Maintenant je ne veux plus vous voir ! Dehors !

- M-maréchale…

Elle sortit son fouet.

- DÉGUERPISSEZ !

Ils prirent leur jambe à leur cou sans demander leur reste, évitant le claquement du fouet meurtrier de l'exorciste.

Cloud retourna à la cafétéria et se rassit à sa table sous le ricanement de ses collègues.

- Muahaha ! Jolie colère !

- La ferme Winters ! dit-elle en rougissant violement.

Dans une salle déserte, une centaine de mètre plus loin, le maître et l'élève essayaient vainement de reprendre leurs souffles.

- Ah, mon Dieu ! Elle fait – ah – trop peur !

- Je ne te le fais – ah – pas dire !

- Mais que – ah – qu'est-ce que vous lui – ah – trouvez ?

- Haaa, la ferme !

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Cette situation était vraiment trop ridicule !

Allen s'approcha et se serra contre lui, surprenant son aîné.

- Je m'excuse pour hier soir.

Cross sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs.

- Oublions ça.

-…excusez-vous, vous aussi ! grogna Allen. Je ne veux pas être le seul à faire des efforts.

- Dans te rêves.

Le maudit recula, à nouveau en colère.

- Maître ! C'est injuste ! Vous êtes donc incapable de – mmpf ?

Sa phrase avait été coupée par les lèvres dominatrices de son mentor qui avait décidé qu'il en avait plus que marre de cette dispute. Allen se renfrogna mais décida que – pour cette fois encore – il laisserait son maître s'en tirer et qu'il allait profiter d'eux pour ce soir.

Tant pis.

Il lui arracherait des excuses le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà, un drabble de plus. ^^ Reviews ?


	9. Lenalee 2

Hey les gens ! J'ai du temps et soudainement je me rappelle que j'ai encore des drabbles en réserve à poster sur ce recueil. ^^ J'espère qu'ils vous plairont malgré le temps qui a passé… Un peu de Cross-Allen ça passe toujours bien ! Enjoy !

* * *

C'était décidé. Aujourd'hui Lenalee Lee allait essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'innocent et super mignon exorciste maudit, Allen Walker. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'elle n'osait pas l'aborder différemment qu'en tant qu'amie et cela lui pesait. Mais ça n'allait plus durer ! Elle voulait une relation plus poussée avec lui et comptait bien y arriver !

Son frère n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle était là plus jolie, alors elle devait bien avoir une chance non ?

Elle le trouva à la salle d'entrainement apparemment il venait de terminer ses exercices quotidiens. Torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur, les cheveux collés sur son front et un grand sourire satosfait de lui-même aux lèvres, il était plus sexy que jamais.

Elle rosit de plaisir et s'approcha de lui, déterminée.

- Allen ?

Il se retourna, étonné de la voir et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui que toutes les filles rêvent de recevoir mais il n'y a que Lenalee qui le reçoit.

- Lenalee ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Tu as terminé ?

- Oui, j'allais partir.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Eh bien…je pensais aller prendre une douche et aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa son bras.

- Attends un peu…je voulais que tu me montre quelque chose.

- Ah ?

- Pour l'entrainement, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème !

La jeune fille jubilait. Son plan était parfait : elle demandait à Allen de lui montrer un mouvement et de l'aider à travailler ses assouplissements et ils se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, il allait bien devoir se rendre compte qu'elle était une femme et il la regarderait autrement ! Hahaha ! Elle était géniale !

L'étape n°1 pour le séduire était du gâteau.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Allen, dans son dos, avec ses mains sur sa taille, lui expliquait comment plier son corps si elle se faisait attaquer en diagonale. Souriante, elle se laissait serrer contre lui, profitant du contact de leur deux corps.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent mais Allen ne semblait pas particulièrement en émoi, ce qui la frustra légèrement. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais soudain la porte déjà entrouverte de la salle fut claquée avec un grand fracas contre le mur.

- Allen ! retentit la voix grave du maréchal.

- M-maître ! sursauta le maudit.

- Ça fait trois heures que j'te cherche ! Viens ici tout de suite !

- M-mais…

- Pas de « mais » !

L'adolescent lança un regard d'excuse à Lenalee qui lui répondit « vas-y » d'un gentil signe de tête malgré son amertume. Son ami attrapa rapidement son T-shirt abandonné et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte où son maître tapait du pied d'impatience.

La porte se referma lourdement sur eux et Lenalee frissonna. Elle aurait juré que le maréchal lui avait jeté un regard menaçant avant de partir. Elle secoua la tête. « Je me fais sûrement des idées ».

Dans un couloir, Cross ronchonna à l'adresse d'Allen.

- Tu me dois une fière chandelle…tu l'as échappé belle.

- Einh ? Pourquoi ?

- …comment autant de naïveté peut-elle tenir dans un si petit corps ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? répliqua l'exorciste, vexé.

- Tu ne connais pas encore le pouvoir des femmes.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Quel rapport avec Lenalee ?

- Laisse tomber ! coupa Cross en l'entrainant dans une pièce vide.

Cross : 2 Lenalee : 0

* * *

À la relecture je me demande si Lenalee n'est pas un peu OC… mais en même temps il faudrait un peu montrer sa facette de femme non ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	10. Bzzz!

En un second ! Il me semble tout indiqué vu la chaleur qui commence à s'installer gentiment… *transpire* Ahlàlà... c'est nostalgique de retrouver des trucs écrits il y a longtemps. On se dit « Ah, mais maintenant je pourrais plus écrire comme ça… » C'est cool parce qu'on voit qu'on s'est amélioré mais c'est aussi un peu triste… Mais ne soyons pas triste parce que je le trouve très drôle celui-ci ! XD

* * *

C'était l'été.

Allen n'aimait pas l'été.

Il y fait chaud et humide, on ne sait jamais comment s'habiller et il y a plein d'insectes.

Pour le problème des vêtements, le maréchal Cross lui avait montré la solution idéale : les enlever.

Mais bon, même si il aimait (adorait) le faire avec lui, par 37 degré à l'ombre c'était franchement limite.

Allen était un homme. Un homme avec des besoins. Mais le seul problème était que son maître semblait en avoir 10 fois plus que lui.

C'était une chose que l'exorciste ne comprenait pas : n'était-ce pas _lui_ l'adolescent plein d'hormones-qui-en-avait-besoin-plus-que-la-moyenne ? Enfin bon…cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre le mystère insondable que représentait son maître.

Cette nuit là, Allen a vraiment commencé à _HAÏR_ l'été.

Ils étaient sur le grand lit aux draps rouges du maréchal, il était couché sur le ventre, nu comme un vers avec ses jolies fesses en l'air, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers et retenant un violent rougissement parce que nom de nom, c'était _pas du tout catholique_ ce que son maître était en train de lui faire.

Tout allait bien.

Ils allaient le faire passionnément toute la nuit, comme d'habitude.

Alors…pourquoi ?

Allen se demandait aujourd'hui encore pourquoi ce moustique s'était posé pile sur sa fesse droite, et pourquoi son maître s'était-il senti obligé de claquer sa main aussi FORT pour le tuer.

Il avait gardé la marque pendant trois semaines.

* * *

Oui c'est court... mais c'est pas la taille qui compte non ? Vous trouvez pas ?


End file.
